Behind Closed Doors
by that raven haired boy
Summary: We all know the story of James and Lily, but what would it be like in a world without magic? We all know we hide our tiny, little imperfections from everyone. We don’t want people to know what goes on behind closed doors.


We all know we hide our tiny, little imperfections from everyone. We don't want people to know what goes on behind closed doors. This story gives you they key to people's hearts and minds and allows you to take a glance at the outside world through their perspective. You are in the driver seat so sit back and enjoy!

Chap 1

As an alarm clock sounds, a groggy red-head awakens from her slumber. She has a milky complexion, long, wavy brown hair and a dainty figure. She rolls out of bed and walks sleepy-eyed to the bathroom. She turns on the water to splash some water on her face to help pull her from her dreamy state. She glances at the mirror to stare at her almond green eyes. They are the kind that strikes you as soon as you lay eyes on her. She starts the water for the shower and steps in for a quick shower. As she lets the droplets hit her skin, she thinks today's they day. This would be the day that she would board the train to Oak Hill Academy, a boarding school in Virginia. She goes to boarding school because her father is ashamed of her, but more of that later. She feels around for her towel and steps out the shower. Pounding is heard on the door. It could only be one person; her sister.

"Lily, get the hell out of the shower freak! I need to get ready for my first day at St. Mary's school for extraordinary girls. Unlike you, I'm not a freak."

This girl, Lily, was not her sister's favorite person. In fact she despised Lily for tainting her reputation and her family with her strangeness. Her whole family despised her except her mother. Lily's best friend was her mother. She supported her in her special talents and truly loved her. Lily's father was a different story. He felt ashamed of Lily because she had done some things in her past that was shameful; she cut and was addicted to painkillers. These actions were caused by Lily's stress with not having friends and a heavy work load at school. He harassed and abused his wife for bearing such a child as Lily. Lily felt as if her dysfunctional family was her fault and blamed herself. She carried the burden of her crumbling family. The reason Lily went to boarding school was to get a fresh start after the tragic events three years ago.

Lily dashed out of the bathroom making sure she didn't make eye contact with her sister to avoid another brawl. She sprinted into her room bypassing her sister the best she could. Lily could hear her sister whisper cruel names as she crept passed her. When Lily arrived to her bedroom she rejoiced. "Today I will be leaving this hell hole and not returning until the summer break!" She quickly changed into a red turtleneck and a pair of jeans. She didn't like to show off a lot of skin because of her low self-esteem. She quickly packed her trunk.

"Lily, honey come and eat breakfast. It's getting late. You don't want to miss the train." Her mother said calmly with a hint of panic.

"Okay mom. I'll be right down." Lily quickly said.

Lily quickly scampered down the stairs with excitement. She truly wanted to escape the prison she was living in at home. She sat down at the table and gorged herself with pancakes and sausage. When she finished she put on her shoes and coat. Then her mom and she exited the house. Her dad didn't accompany her to the train station because he was too embarrassed to be seen with her and see the other people of her _kind_.

When the arrived at the train station. Lily said her goodbyes to her mom and promised to write every day. Then she gave her a bone crushing hug and kissed her farewell. Lily became glossy-eyed because she new she would be leaving her mother with her abusive father and her only friend would be hundreds of miles away from her.

A gentle hand shoved a sleeping, raven haired boy.

"Wake up sweetie today is the day" said a loving mother to her son.

"Mom, five more minutes and can stop calling me sweetie I'm seventeen for crying' out loud!" said a young _man _still stuck in dream land. James rolled out of bed. His hair was in dissaray, but that's how it usually looked anyway. He slowly crept to the bathroom door and entered. He looked in the mirror to test his charming, 100 watt smile. You see James Potter had his way with the ladies. Every girl he lays his eyes on melt from his charm and his stunning hazel eyes. His body wasn't bad either. He was part of the "popular" group.

He turned on the shower and stepped in. He quickly washed up knowing that he would be going back to school, Oak Hill. This was his second home and he loved it because his friends were there and he would have the freedom to do what he pleased. James was a fun loving guy, who played the occasional prank with his buddies and pestered anyone who got in his way of having fun, AkA the geeks. James singled out this collection of people and made their life a living hell. He didn't know that part, though. He attended boarding school because his family had the money and his parents wanted the best education for their only son.

He leapt out of the shower and dried the droplets of water off his tanned body. He then searched around his room for jeans and a shirt to wear. He found an American Eagle shirt that said Ladies Man on it and a pair of fitted, stone-washed jeans. He checked the mirror again to make sure he was looking good. What a surprise; he was. He trampled down the steps and excitedly sat at the breakfast table in the homemaker perfect kitchen. Yes, that's what James had; a perfect life, perfect friends, perfect reputation. Or so it seemed. Secretly James was suffering whenever a certain redhead was around. He didn't understand why he cared when she denied him. He first approached her as a cruel joke, but it had seemed to grow into much more. He was torn and his emotions were pulling him apart. Deep down, James Potter was a mess, but he would never admit that.

James started to munch on whatever he could get his hands on, pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and toast. When he was done gorging himself, which was a while, he grabbed his trunk from his room and put his shoes on. Then, he left the house on his way to his second home. He got into the car and his dad drove off with his mother in the passenger seat. The soon arrived to the train station and walked eagerly to the platform where his train would leave. He said his goodbyes to his father with a manly handshake and his mother gave him a bone-crushing hug. She was sobbing after he walked off towards the scarlet engine. James was searching for his best friends, Sirius a handsome boy with black hair and a flirtatious personality, Remus a tall boy with sandy hair and a comforting friend persona, and Peter a short, rather unattractive boy who seemed to idolize James. He soon heard laughing from a crowd of people and new his friends had to be a part of this.

"I think his hair should be blue this time," said a black-haired boy. The crowd was laughing at the scrawny boy, who was bound by ropes. With a splash, his greasy black hair turned a baby blue. They crowd laughed even louder at the moment his hair was died. James rushed over to the scene to join his buddy in the pestering. When he arrived to the group, he gave Sirius, the black-haired boy, a high five. "Nice one," James said. The train whistled for all of the passengers to board the train. The boys boarded the train. They seared for an empty compartment for the four of them. When they found one they all took a seat and discussed their summer adventures.

The boys sat comfortably in the compartment and were busily discussing their summer flings and such when the cart of food came around. The growing seventeen year olds leapt at the sound of the cart rolling by. James stood in line and something caught his eye, that certain red-head, Lily Evans. He suavely showed a flirtatious smile.

Lily quickly snapped back and said, "Potter you are so full of yourself. You'll need to buy double the snacks to feed that ego of yours."

"Well, Evans at least I have friends and know how to have a good time. I bet you couldn't have fun this year if you tried." James returned with.

"I don't need to party and get drunk to have fun, unlike you. I have my own fun," she eagerly snapped back with.

"Yeh, yeh. So I have a little grown up fun. Boo fricken hoo. You wouldn't know fun if it hit you in the head. Now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to my _friends."_ He stressed. She turned on her heel without another word. That will teach her to mess with me, he thought.

When Lily returned back to her empty compartment, she was nearly in tears. I don't have any friends. He's right. I don't know how to have fun and have a good time. These thoughts were swirling through her mind. Suddenly, she heard her door creak open and a shy girl peeked her heard in. "Would you mind if I shared the compartment with you?" In Lily's mind she was thinking here's an opportunity to start making friends.

"Sure," she replied. The tom-boyish looking girl said. She had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a jersey, jeans, and flip-flops. When she was settled in the seat opposite Lily she introduced herself. "I'm Kayla, Kayla Mariano" she said.

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."

They both kept to themselves for the rest of the ride until they heard the steam engine bell roar. The got up and stepped off the train. The looked out at the tall brick building that they called home. This was Lily's home, her outlet to happiness. Lily walked down the stone path to the dorms, soaking in the surroundings as she gleefully walked. When she arrived at her dorm room she was dragged back to reality by the screams of her roommate Shelli and her friend Ashley, who were greeting each other. Lily didn't mind Shelli. She was a tall blond who was friendly to everyone. It was her shrieking friends that Lily was annoyed with sometimes. They traveled in packs, always hooking up with the hottest guys and talking about girl stuff and gossip. That's one thing that got on Lily's nerves, people talking about others and spreading rumors.

Lily unpacked her things and laid on her bed with a good book, Pride and Prejudice, while listening to All American Rejects on her ipod. She loved to read and listen to music to get away from the pressures of reality and to feel like she has no burdens in life. It occupied her so she wouldn't think about cutting or taking pills. After reading she gently fell asleep in her home away from home.

James walked to the dorm houses laughing and joking with his best buddies Sirius, Remus and Peter. They reached their rooms and immediately unpacked, or in other words threw their stuff in the closet. James was rooming with Sirius and next door was Peter and Remus. The boys' rooms next door to each other was optimum for late-night parties and practical jokes. They were all sitting on a couch chatting about this years "hot girls". James suddenly had an idea. "We should have a party this weekend to celebrate the start of school."

"Yeah that would be awesome" Sirius added.

"On Saturday night at 9:00 on this floor. Make sure you tell everyone."

When he said everyone he was inferring to tell the "cool" people. James had another thought on his mind. Let's see if Evans will come and if she does, how will she act? He was thinking more cruel ways to humiliate her, typical James. It was getting late so they decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Lily woke at 6:00 up refreshed from a good-night sleep. She picked out her clothes, a blue hoodie and jeans, got her toiletries, and walked down the hall to the showers. She took a quick shower and got changed. She wanted to be early to breakfast because she liked the quiet and was eager to get her schedule for the year. She walked down the stairs with a kick in her step. Outside of the dining hall was a table to receive your schedule. She told the people her last name and she took the sheet they gave her. Lily had Anatomy, English, History, Cooking, and Calculus this semester. She walked into the dining hall while looking at her schedule. Not looking, she bumped into someone. She looked up; it has Steve Mendez. He had it out for her since she came to Oak Hill. "Watch where you're going," he said rudely. She apologized and kept walking. Lily took a seat at a table and then went up to the buffet to get her food, French toast and sausage, her favorite. When she finished eating, she went back upstairs to get her school books.

James unwillingly awoke from a shrug from his friend Remus, the responsible one. He groaned and rolled over on his bed. Five minutes later, he decided to get out of bed because his stomach growled. He got his clothes and necessities and went down the hall to take a shower. After his quick shower, he sprinted to the dining hall to quench his hunger. When he arrived at the hall, he realized he needed to get his schedule so he did. He was in Anatomy, Literature, Philosophy, Sports Marketing, and Calculus. He then went to the buffet and grabbed everything he could fit on his plate: French toast, sausage, bacon, toast, eggs, and hash browns. He found a table with his friends, who had equal amounts of food on their plates. They ate quickly realizing classes started in twenty minutes.

When James arrived at his first class, Anatomy, he realized that Lily was sitting quietly in the classroom. He thought to himself this class is my favorite already and we haven't even dissected anything yet.

Lily felt eyes on her and turned around. Oh no James Potter and me in the same class. Shit, she thought this is already my least favorite class.

The teacher walked in and explained the class and the material they would be learning. That was pretty much how the rest of her classes went. By the end of the day, Lily was starting to take in that this year was going to be difficult because she had James Potter was in **2** of her classes.

James was thinking the complete opposite, Evans in 2 of my classes what a pleasure. He was already brainstorming on ideas on how to annoy her for the upcoming year. What a year this will be he thought.

It was the end of Friday and Lily was in her dorm talking to her new friend, Kayla, who she met on the train. The two had a lot in common. They both enjoyed music and books and both naturally kept to themselves. They were discussing their favorite music artists when there was a nock at the door. Lily got up and answered it. It was none other than James Potter. "Hey Evans," he said seductively.

"What do you want, Potter?" she said with an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to a little get together I'm having tomorrow night at 9:00?"

" And I would be interested in going because?" she said with a confused look.

"Well, everyone will be there having a lot of fun. But I can understand if you don't want to because you don't have fun." He said with a smirk.

"… um I guess I'll go. But not to prove you wrong just to have fun. Can I bring a friend?" she said pointing to Kayla.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. See you tomorrow."

Lily was actually thinking of how she was going to prove to James that she could have fun and had friends. She deeply wanted to be accepted and thought of a nice person. This was a first step to showing her true self to all. The door to her heart was opened a slight crack. Lily went back to chatting to Kayla.

Kayla was a quiet girl, just like Lily, although she didn't have the spit-fire temper. She was a go with the flow type person. She also was slightly on the tom-boy side. She always was wearing sports apparel or was chatting up last night's game with the guys. Yes, she was friendly with the guys, but she had trouble in the romance department. All of the guys thought of her as one of them and not a _girl_. Kayla decided this year would be different. She was going to show them that she was a girl longing for a relationship.

James and his buddies were chatting in his dorm room about the plans for the party.

"Sirius, you are in charge of getting the food. Remus you can decorate and get the music. Peter you can be in charge of spreading the word and making sure the teachers don't find out about it. I'll get the _refreshments_. In his mind he was devising all of the scenarios of Lily at the party. He can see her standing in a corner being all anti-social and everyone laughing at her because of her awkwardness. Yes, humiliation was on his mind. Or was it really? Did he annoy Lily for a deeper reason? Was annoyance confused for attraction?

Sirius was thinking all of the activities that he will be participating in, most of that he won't be able to remember. Getting with as many girls as possible was one of his top priorities. Actually, this was a covering for his deep depression and loneliness. He was actually longing for a girl to like him for him and not what he comes with. He wanted a girl to see the inner him and his eccentric personality. The pain the longing caused was numbed by getting with every girl in the school. He tried to tell himself that this year was going to be different, but the special girl would have to be found first. Opening up to anyone wasn't a walk in the park and the right person had to be there to understand.

The guys decided to call it a night and go to bed. Remus and Peter went next door to their dorm and James and Sirius went to bed thinking.


End file.
